


It Starts with a Dream

by EternalShipper



Series: Mistress of Dreams [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Mental Coercion, Sexual Coercion, implied slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: Harry Dreams of Pansy... Or does he?
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Pansy Parkinson/Voldemort
Series: Mistress of Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	It Starts with a Dream

Harry had been dreaming, he was sure of it. He blinked and he was looking at Pansy Parkinson kneeling by his feet. He took his hand and caressed her plump mouth.

“I said,” his voice was sibilant and strange to his own ears “for you to take off your clothes and lay down on the bed.” He takes his hand to her hair and grabs it roughly, elevating her torso towards his and kissing her punishingly, finishing by nibbling on her upper lip tenderly.

His hand never leaves her hair as he gets up, forcing her to walk on tiptoes - Which Harry finds a bit strange as he’s not that much taller than her. He whispers a spell and she’s left in her underwear.

His other hand snakes down her pale stomach and into her panties, pressing into her and quitting when she yelps in pain.

“So, the famed Slut of Slytherin is a virgin?” He chuckles and she sniffles. “Now, don’t cry pet. This pleases me greatly! We shall restart. Yes… I will fuck you in celebration when I kill Harry Potter! In the meantime, I will teach you: what should please you and how to please me.”

He throws her on the bed and covers her body with his, feeling her shake and enjoying her fear.

His hands go to her full breasts and squeeze gently, a pleasing sound leaving his lips. He pinches and softly teases her nipples until they harden. One hand slaps her full breast and the other starts to press at her panties.

Harry wakes up with aunt Petunia screeching for breakfast.


End file.
